


Through Doors

by KeriArentikai



Series: Oh, The Places We'll Go [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief Mention of Pet Death, Car Sex, Fluff, Grad Student AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Professor/Student (not creepy), Sex That Is Kind Of Sketchy But I'm Not Sure How To Describe Why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriArentikai/pseuds/KeriArentikai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last one in the series.</p><p>-</p><p>"How did it even start?" Allison looks bewildered and a little betrayed.</p><p>Stiles flushes a bright red.</p><p>"Ohhhh."  Allison looks like she understands a bit more about why Stiles didn't tell her about it.  And she wiggles her eyebrows at him.  Stiles just blushes harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, folks. ~17,000 words of not-my-dissertation later, I think it's out of my system. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and encouraging me, this has been a surprisingly great experience. Even though I had a nightmare last night that one of my colleagues saw this and knew who I was and I was terribly, terribly embarrassed.

Stiles really likes this whole morning sex tradition they seem to be starting. This time, he wakes up first, slowly coming to the surface, and gently starts licking and nibbling at Derek's neck. Morning sex is awesome, morning breath not so much. He can stick to the non-lip areas for now.

Derek wakes up and, even if Stiles hadn't already known that he was at least physiologically into the morning sex, he finds out when Derek starts sliding his half-hard cock up and down Stiles' thigh. It's slow and peaceful and happy, and it's lacking the frenetic hotness of last night, but this is a different kind of awesome.

After a while of slow rubbing, Derek reaches behind Stiles to start to tease his ass open. And while he finds Stiles still a little slick and relaxed from last night, Stiles lets out a little hiss of discomfort.

"Mmm, yeah, I don't think that's happening today," Stiles says.

"I'm sorry," Derek looks contrite and tries to pull away, but Stiles is plastered against his front and isn't letting go.

"So, so, so, so worth it," Stiles says into the skin of Derek's neck. "But, if you want, we could..." Stiles trails off, as he lets his own hand run down Derek's back, tease along the hollow between his cheeks. Derek tenses but pushes his cock harder against Stiles' leg, so Stiles really isn't sure what answer that was. He keeps up with the gentle touches, not even really touching Derek's hole but skimming by to press into his perineum, and waits.

Derek won't quite meet his eyes when he says: "I've, uh, never really done that before." Stiles snatches his hand back like he's been burned.

"Wait, I just mean... I think maybe I want to. With you. But I'm not sure how it'll go."

Isn't that just perfect, Stiles thinks. Their sex life is a metaphor for their relationship. Regardless, though, Stiles wants to. Wants to try. And while he's not a fan, intellectually, of the whole fetishization of virginity thing, he can't help but think it would be great to be Derek's first for something, that it would be special and something he doesn't have to share with anyone else. 

"We can just see how it goes," Stiles suggests. "We can stop whenever. I could just touch you."

Derek seems more relaxed, and while Stiles can still see some hesitation in his eyes, his body is on board as he plants one foot on the bed, giving Stiles access.

"Seriously," Stiles says, as he reaches over Derek for the lube on the night table, "tell me if you're not into it."

"Okay." And Derek presses a fast, close-mouthed kiss to Stiles' lips, and Stiles figures he's worrying about morning breath, too, but doesn't mind too much when Derek moves his head down to suck and bite at one of Stiles' nipples. Stiles pours a lot of lube onto his fingers - too much, probably - and some more directly onto Derek, just because seeing it drip down to his balls is so sexy.

He goes very, very slowly. It's hard for him to tell what Derek's feeling - he's still erect, but his face is screwed up like he's in pain or he's concentrating or something - but Derek said he'd tell him if he wanted to stop, so he figures he should keep going. It's after he's moved down the bed and sat up, with one hand pressing Derek's knee further aside to get a better angle, and he's been going at it for a while with two fingers, that he finds the spot that makes Derek moan. He tries to memorize it, so he can find it again and again and again, and he hopes that if/when they move, he'll be able to keep the location locked in his memory. 

"You... you can keep going. Add another... uh... finger, if you want." And Derek is being uncharacteristically shy; Stiles wonders if maybe Derek is finding not being in control as different as anything else that's going on right now. So Stiles keeps going slow, even though he desperately wants to go harder, faster, and fuck him. 

He keeps stroking Derek's dick every once in a while with his other hand, and now when he does little drops of precome appear, and he wonders if maybe he should just make Derek come like this. It would be less scary for them both, he thinks. But all of this is scary, why stop now?

"Do you want to come like this? Or do you want me to..."

"Stiles, please. Please fuck me. Come on." And Stiles sure as hell isn't saying no to that. When Stiles moves to grab a condom, Derek gets onto all fours. "Like this?" Stiles asks, caressing his hips, after he's put on the condom and added extra lube for good luck.

"Yeah," says Derek, "for now."

Stiles pours just a bit more lube on Derek - he's nervous and too much lube never killed anybody. And he's a bit weirded out at how much he likes the image of Derek presenting his ass to him, stretched and positively dripping. He pushes in slowly, slowly, and Derek seems to be doing okay, and Stiles is using the same hand he slicked his own dick with to stroke Derek's, and he thinks this feels pretty fucking amazing. Once he's in as far as he can comfortably go, he waits for Derek to give him a sign that he's ready, and after a bit Derek pushes back on him, and then they rock together for a while. Then Derek moves away from Stiles, far enough that Stiles pulls out, and Derek pulls him down so that they're both lying on their sides, heads pressed into each others' necks as Stiles enters him again. Stiles feels heat and feels like Derek is all around him, but he's still going slow, so slow, because he wants to show Derek how he feels, he wants to be careful with him, wants him to feel safe with Stiles. It lasts a long time, because Stiles tries to hold off, wants Derek to get off first. Derek's stroking himself, and when he comes and clenches around Stiles he doesn't make a sound, he just clutches Stiles' back harder with his unused hand, and Stiles falls over the edge. It's a whisper where last night was a bang - it's easy and intimate and so very sweet. 

Stiles raises his head and kisses Derek, morning breath be damned. 

"Okay?" he asks when he pulls his head back.

Derek hugs him to his chest and says: "Yeah. Very okay."

He's not in love with Derek, not quite yet, but he thinks that if they do this again in a few weeks, this is the moment where Stiles is sure his confession would slip out.

***

Everyone is hanging out in the living room when he gets home - Lydia and Jackson, Allison, Scott and Isaac. He's actually pretty glad he wasn't trying to sleep in his room last night - those would be some noises he has absolutely no desire to hear.

"Hey," says Scott. "Are you going to tell us who your mystery paramour is?"

"Paramour? Really?" Jackson mocks.

"Well, I don't know if it's a guy or a girl! What am I supposed to say? His lovah?"

"His beau," suggests Allison.

"Nuh-uh," says Isaac, who is studying French history, "that word only applies to men."

"Guys!" interrupts Stiles. "Yeah, I'll tell you who I've been seeing. It's Derek Hale."

The room is silent, and then Jackson bursts out laughing and every one else (save Lydia and Stiles) follows. 

"Good one, man. Fine, we'll stop asking," says Jackson.

"What? No, I'm being serious." People keep giggling as if this really is a great joke. "Lydia, tell them!"

Lydia looks contemplative for a moment. "Well, when you think about it, it's not like I've ever seen you guys together."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Stiles throws up his hands in the air. "You guys really don't believe me?"

"If you don't want to talk about it, Stiles, we understand," says Allison, earnestly.

"My lord." Stiles pulls out his phone and calls Derek.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Derek sounds concerned, and yeah, it's weird for him to be calling when they just said goodbye ten minutes ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I told my so-called friends about us and they don't believe me."

Derek laughs and laughs. "I'm sorry," he says, "that's just so funny."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. I'm going to put you on speakerphone and you can tell them, okay?"

As Stiles has been talking to Derek, the rest of them start to look a little uncomfortable, and Stiles isn't sure if it's because they realize they were wrong or if they think Stiles is about to embarrass himself horribly. He clicks on speaker and holds out the phone.

"Um, Dr. Hale?" says Allison, hesitantly.

"Uh, hi, is that Allison?" Derek's voice comes out of the phone.

"Yes." And now she's looking really uncomfortable.

"So, uh, yeah, Stiles and I are kind of, uh, together now." Derek says, and this is just the most awkward thing ever.

"Okay," says Scott, in his sunniest tone of voice. "Thanks!"

Stiles turns off speakerphone. "Sorry, that was weird."

"It's okay. Should I be flattered or offended that they didn't believe you?"

"Flattered, probably. Especially since my friends think I'm the kind of guy who needs to lie about having a boyfriend." He glares at them again.

"So I was thinking - have you seen the new James Bond?" Derek asks.

"Nope."

"Wanna go with me tomorrow night?" Stiles has told his friends and Derek is asking him to go out on a date in public. This is happening.

"Sounds great."

"Okay, good, I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Eight works. See you then. Bye!"

"Bye, Stiles."

Everyone's staring at him.

"What?" he asks. 

"Huh," is the only response he gets from Jackson. "Danny is going to be so pissed."

"How did it even start?" Allison looks bewildered and a little betrayed.

Stiles flushes a bright red.

"Ohhhh." Allison looks like she understands a bit more about why Stiles didn't tell her about it. And she wiggles her eyebrows at him. Stiles just blushes harder.

***

Stiles told them it wasn't a secret anymore, but he asked them not to tell many people, since the department is a gossip factory. So of course, within thirty minutes he gets texts from Erica and Danny asking him about it. Erica he doesn't mind talking to, but Danny? Damn Jackson. Well, now that he can, he might as well, so he texts back:

_Yeah. So no more shameless flirting in front of god and everyone._

_Haha,_ he receives in reply, _can't blame a guy for trying._

***

Derek picks him up at eight on Sunday night, as promised, and he's wearing a t-shirt with a print of a panda on it and those same worn jeans he was wearing that day at Trader Joe's (yes, Stiles was looking hard enough to remember the stitching). He's glad Derek didn't dress up - it's more rare to see him relaxed and happy.

They laugh at the previews and eat popcorn and even get shushed by an older lady sitting behind them, which just makes them chuckle harder, trying to smother the sounds in each other's shoulders. If Stiles is a little squirmier than he usually is, Derek doesn't notice.

When they get back to the car, Derek asks if he wants to come back to his place. And while Stiles wants to say yes, he says no. 

"Ugh, I wish I could, but I have to finish some grading before tomorrow morning." While everyone knows being in a relationship with another person in academia can be really hard, this is the good part - he knows Derek will understand. Derek does understand. And he tries not to look too disappointed.

But then Stiles grins, and it's a dangerous, mischievous grin. "Drive up that path right there." Derek looks at him blankly.

"That path? It just leads to a dead-end and a field, I think. I'm not even sure cars are allowed to go up there."

"Just trust me," Stiles says. Derek drives a minute up the path and when they get to the end and it's quiet and they're alone, he thinks he gets the idea. So when Stiles leans over to turn off the car and pushes back the passenger seat as far as it can go so there's more leg room, Derek isn't surprised, and he gets out and goes around the car to join Stiles in the passenger seat. It's cramped and somewhat uncomfortable, but they kiss and they touch and it's pretty hot.

Even if Derek ended up not being surprised by Stiles idea, Stiles is pretty sure he's still going to be surprising him. And when Derek's pants are undone and he's hard and jutting out, and he puts his hands down the back of Stiles' boxers (they threw his pants and shirt into the backseat at some point, he's not sure when), he finds something extremely unexpected.

Instead of feeling Stiles' warm, soft hole, he feels something hard and round and wet. He pulls back to look at Stiles, who is smirking like the cat who ate the canary.

"You... the whole night... are you fucking kidding me?" He only manages half-sentences as he gives slight tugs and pushes to the anal plug Stiles has been hiding all movie long.

"I knew we wouldn't have much time. Figured I should be prepared." Stiles breathes out, and he's really turned on by Derek's poking and prodding of the plug.

"You're going to be the death of me. So fucking hot, keeping yourself open and ready for me," Derek breathes out. As Stiles disposes of his boxers, Derek opens the glove compartment and gets out a condom. At Stiles' raised eyebrow, Derek says: 

"Maybe you weren't the only one with plans for tonight," and his grin matches Stiles'. After he puts on the condom, he turns Stiles around so Stiles is sitting on Derek's lap, both of them facing forward. Derek pushes Stiles forward with a firm hand on his back, so he's leaning against the dashboard, his ass almost in Derek's face. Derek can't quite resist toying with him a little more, pushing the plug around, in and out a little, before pulling it all the way out and putting it in an empty cup in the cupholder. Then he pulls Stiles down on himself and pushes all the way in. Stiles braces himself against the dashboard to give himself something to push against, and he bounces in Derek's lap, and they're both panting. 

But while the position is fun, it's hard for Derek to get very deep, so Stiles lets go of the dashboard and uses his hands to pull his cheeks apart instead, letting Derek in a little further. Derek groans, and to make up for the lack of leverage he puts one of his arms between Stiles' arm and his body and reaches up to grab Stiles' shoulder, so he can push Stiles down onto him harder. His other hand grabs Stiles by the throat, not constricting but pressing so Stiles' body arches backwards, and he nips at the side of Stiles' neck with sharp teeth. It all feels so good, his body controlled by Derek's hands and hips, being bounced back and forth between the two, feeling Derek pound deep inside of him. He's still spreading himself for Derek, but he ignores Derek's growl when he releases one side to move his hand to his dick. He's pretty sure he's going to be coming soon when he hears the noise of a car door slamming over their heavy breathing. Later, he'll think that the sound wasn't close, that the car was dark and no one could see in the clearing with no streetlights, that probably the noise echoed up from the movie theatre lot, but in the moment, he panics.

His hands fly out and he tries to push up, but Derek just slams him back down, and he thinks maybe someone saw that, saw him impaled on Derek's cock, and he's still flailing and Derek is still pushing and pulling him up and down and his orgasm rushes through him, despite the fact that nothing is even touching his dick. It's just bobbing freely, up and down, and he yells and gets come all over himself and Derek, too. He can't help imagining what all this must look like to someone watching and he feels like he's just going to die from embarrassment and sensation and pleasure. He's tensed up and clenching, so he can feel the pulses of Derek's dick when he comes, as he keeps moving him slowly on his lap. And by the time Derek is too sensitive to keep moving, Stiles has realized there's no one there, and he slumps forward, keeping Derek inside, trying to slow his breathing and recover from the intensity of it all.

He knows the whole point of all this was to be fast so he could get home and back to grading, but he thinks he might never move again, might just stay there forever, with Derek's cock in his ass and the adrenaline still pinging through his nerves. 

Derek is resting his forehead against Stiles' back and he seems just as done as Stiles is. Stiles isn't even sure what to say. So they just sit there like that, Derek softening inside him, for maybe ten minutes, until Stiles is calmed down enough to start laughing and laughing and laughing.

***

**Epilogue**

It's July, a year and a half later, when Stiles' father flies in to help him move all of his stuff into Derek's house. Stiles' dad loves Derek, thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread, but Derek and Stiles have both agreed that this is the case only because he doesn't know what Derek does to Stiles when they're alone.

It hasn't always been easy. A couple of months in, Derek tried the preemptive break up thing again, over something so stupid Stiles isn't even sure he remembers - plans for Derek's birthday, maybe? - but that time Stiles told him off and informed him that this was not, in fact, a break up, and he called Laura to vent his frustration. It was only a couple of days before Derek was apologizing, and Stiles forgave him, but told him this was strike two and he'd be out on strike three. Derek didn't try to break up with Stiles over something stupid again.

They also had a really rough patch when Derek had to put Cam down, and Derek just worked all the time rather than deal with his grief or talk to Stiles about it. He eventually thawed, and cried on Stiles' shoulder. Six months later Stiles convinced him to get another dog, a pit bull mix from the local shelter named Marshmallow, but Derek thinks that she likes Stiles better and Stiles secretly thinks so too. 

Things with Stiles' friends got a little easier when most of them finished their classes and went ABD, so Derek wasn't actually seeing them in seminar any more. He was on Lydia's committee, but he never seemed so awkward with Lydia anyway, and he had no professional obligations to the rest of them. He still only came out to the bars with them on very rare occasions, like Stiles' birthday or to celebrate passing his MA defense, but he'd come pick Stiles up at the end of the night, or wait for Stiles to knock on his door, and he'd peel off the tight shirt and pants that Lydia stuffed him in.

And they worry about what will happen after Stiles graduates, whether they'll move somewhere they can both get jobs or whether they'll stay here, if Stiles can adjunct, or if he decides not to go into academia at all. The future is still unknown.

But Derek thinks they've managed happily ever after.


End file.
